END: The Once and Future Devil King
by Natsuflado69
Summary: "There are legends of a man. Not an ordinary man. No, this was a man that stood above ordinary men. This is a story of a Devil who ascended past every obstacle, every barrier, and every enemy whether they be devil or angel or fallen angel or even gods themselves. For this is the story of Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D., the once and future Devil King." NatsuxHarem. Smut-centric.


**HEYYYO! I'm back with this new story that I've been wanting to write for a while now! My FT/High School DxD/Rosario+Vampire smut-fic! I've been tossing around ideas for it for a while now, but haven't really had the time to really put it into action. But finally, I'm just gonna jump into it! Like I said before, it's gonna be smut-centric, but it'll have some fights here and there. Basically, it'll revolve around Etherious/Natsu wanting to be the Devil King (as most shonen protags always have some kind of goal to attain) and along the way he amasses a harem in the regular harem genre fashion. Like A Demon's Temptation, I'm not gonna really be writing these long-ass chapters, unless I really need to. Most of them will be little bite-sized chapters so to make it easier to get these out to y'all sooner. So without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Fairy Tail or High School DxD or Rosario Vampire. They all belong to their respective owners. I'm just a stupid fanfic writer :P **

There are legends of a man…not an ordinary man…no, this was a man that stood above ordinary men. But not only men, but gods and devils and angels and fallen angels and…anyone else in between. This man had the capacity to change lives for better or worse, whether they be friend or foe or even "frenemies," as this legendary man would dub them. He could topple a mountain with a scream, he could send fear down an enemy's spine with one glare, he could make a woman swoon with a smile, he could fell giants with one punch, he could swallow entire armies in flames with one breath, why, he even binged the entirety of the _Dragon Ball _series in one day! …Perhaps that wasn't as impressive as most of his other feats, but it was still something he boasted about to anyone he could, for better or worse according to his harem. What? Was that not mentioned before? Well of course such a man would amass such a fervid, lustful, loyal, intelligent, and powerful group of women to him. After all, no one can resist the allure of the dragon after all. Especially, the Red Dragon Emperor who in turn would become the most powerful Devil in existence. So powerful in fact…that no one could deny his claim to the throne of the Devil King.

Yes, this is a story of a devil who ascended past every obstacle, every barrier, and every enemy whether they be devil or angel or fallen angel or even gods themselves. However, there have been constant stories about these rises to power. Ones you've perhaps read time and time again. So, instead, this story will focus on something a bit…more risqué so to speak. Devils are lustful in nature, no matter how "pure-hearted" they are, which this particular man was indeed. And that, mixed with the power of the Red Dragon Emperor made his appetites much more…enflamed so to speak. So, it was only natural that such a powerful being would amass such a harem to his cause. Everyone that surrounded him, whether they be man or woman, could feel the power flowing from him. To some, it frightened them, and to others, it inspired them…but to women, it drew them to him, though not intentionally by his design. Some would initially fight their feelings (mostly the Angels as they were forced to push away such feelings such as lust), while others like Devils and Fallen Angels delighted in the carnal desires. While this wasn't the intent nor the goal of the man, he neither hated it nor loved it. He merely accepted it. For, as stated before, it was not his main goal. No…his goal was something much purer (in a sense). The man loved to battle, but not to the death. No, it was merely to test himself. To improve himself so he could one day grow to attain what he always desired…to be a man worthy of being the Devil King.

But, as stated before, this story will not be solely about such intents. While there is a joy seeing such a dream come to fruition, there is also another joy in watching (or reading in this case) a more lewdful retelling of such events. For the man surely came into contact with many beautiful women of many races, shapes, and sizes. So, please, sit back and enjoy such a risqué retelling of this man's events in his life.

For this is the story of Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D., the once and future Devil King.

* * *

_**Kuoh Town (in the not too distant future)**_

Inside this small town in the human world, there resides a powerful devil. A devil with large ambitions. Ambitions that have been put into motion just not a couple months prior to this date. This devil had a relatively simple goal: To be the most powerful devil in the world and ascend to the throne of the Devil King. While it sounds simple on paper, putting said plan into action had proved quite difficult so to speak. There were many powerful high-class devils that existed already, including the present Devil King, Sirzechs Lucifer, as well as the other Three Great Satans. The devil had trained for years and years, since the day of his birth to attain the title of Devil King, but always found himself coming up short. He wasn't weak by any means, but being one devil against an entire Underworld of powerful opponents can be quite an obstacle to overcome. To be quite frank, there was a small time in the devil's life where he contemplated whether to give up on his dream and pursue something else…until one day he heard a voice in his head.

"**Do you desire more power?"**

Upon first hearing that, the devil was alarmed and grew quite fearful of his own sanity for the voice was not his own. The devil would soon look upon that event in shame as he remembered running to his grandfather in tears and telling him about what he had heard. The voice did not speak to him again until he had entered a tournament in the Underworld for young devil fighters. He was in the semi-finals and had beaten several other devils from high-class families and his pride was over the moon as he stepped up to the stage and smiled at all the screaming devils that surrounded the stage. The devil was sure that whomever stood up to the plate would fall beneath his fists…and then he saw blonde-haired devil hop onto the marble stage and give him a condescending smirk. He could still hear the squeal of many of the female devils in the stage scream his name…Riser Phenex. The devil had heard of the Phenex clan before, but didn't realize one of their children had taken place in this tournament. To this day, the devil cursed his arrogance that could have cost him the match. After the announcer had called out the two devil's names, they both launched at each other and launched blow after blow against the other. Even now, the devil could still feel the weight of the Phenex boy's punches against his body. Riser couldn't have been any older than a couple years than the devil, but he could feel the weight of his punches as he wailed against him. He was going to lose…he still remembered the blood shooting out of his mouth as Riser pummeled him quite easily. He could still feel the kick to the back of his head as it sent him spiraling down to the stage and his body slamming onto the marble stage. There was so much blood…the pain was intense…it hurt to even breath…but nothing hurt more than realizing his grandfather was in the stage rooting for him…and watching him fail. It was his grandfather's dream to be the Devil King so long ago, but he lacked the power to do it. The devil's grandfather was by no mean's a weakling: he'd fought devils, fallen angels, vampires, werewolves, and all types of other monsters. His battle tact was amazing, but he was no match for the might of the Four Great Satans, including Sirzechs Lucifer. So, it was a hard pill to swallow, but the devil's grandfather eventually gave up on his dream and put it upon his son to fulfill his lost dream…but alas, his son was also not powerful enough. His grandfather's dream had seemed too far to attain, like a star in the night sky. It was visible to see, but too far to touch. Then, his son gave him a grandchild filled with the determination that his own son lacked, as if his grandfather had been reincarnated even though he was still alive. A grandson named: Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

Etherious to this day could still vividly remember his grandfather Igneel's screams as his body lay broken and bleeding on the stage. "GET UP, NATSU! I BELIEVE IN YOU! FULFILL OUR DREAM! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU'RE THE HOPE OF THE DRAGNEEL CLAN! THE FUTURE DEVIL KING!" The bearded, elderly rose-haired devil yelled at his grandson, tears dripping from his eyes.

Etherious' eyes were also dripping with bloody tears at feeling nothing but shame at failing his grandfather. He tried to will his body upwards…to fulfill both his and his grandfather's dream…but his strength of will was overpowered by the pain of his body. Tears of shame fell from his eyes. "Please…I don't wanna lose…not here…not to him." He croaked out, hearing Riser's laughs as he descended from the air below. All seemed lost to the devil…until he heard the voice again.

"**Do you desire more power? Or will you run away crying once more, boy?"**

It was the same voice he had heard months prior to the tournament. He was sure of it.

"W-Who are y-you?" Etherious whispered, hearing the announcer begin a timer that if he failed to get up in the next ten seconds, then he would forfeit the match.

"**Does it matter? I am a being that is offering you a chance to fulfill your dream, boy. Trust me, or do not. Either choice will lead you to victory or defeat. Make your choice quickly, boy. Or will you fail your grandfather like so many others?"**

Etherious gritted his teeth and sucked in a painful breath at the thought of failing his grandfather in front of all these people. He couldn't lose…not now…not to this pompous asshole like Riser! "G-Give…me…power…p-please." The devil croaked out as he heard the announcer reach the number 6 with only four seconds left till he lost the match.

"**I'll need payment for this offering of power. I'll need a sacrifice from you. Your left hand will be suffic-"**

"JUST TAKE IT AND GIVE ME MORE POWER!" Etherious screamed outwards, causing him to scare the announcer and stop the count, as well as taking Riser aback for a second.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Such determination! I believe we'll work well together from here on out, boy! Very well, with this sacrifice, I bestow upon you…THE POWER OF THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR!"**

What happened next still both amazed and terrified the devil to this day. The power that surged from his body as he lay broken there was nigh indescribable. A bright, green light illuminated his body, causing the audience, the announcer, and Riser to shield their eyes as the broken body of Etherious shone with such a powerful force. He remembered his grandfather telling him afterwards that he was screaming as the light was illuminating his body and almost flew down from the audience, but realized that they weren't screams of pain…but screams of a warrior readying himself up for another round. After that…it was all a blur to Etherious. Just screams and the next…Riser was the one laying bloodied beneath him as he stood there with a fearful announcer standing before him. Etherious was confused before he realized why exactly the announcer looked so afraid…it was because the boy was covered in what looked like red dragon scales at first glance, but would later go on to realize that it was actually scale mail made to look like dragon scales. It was all too much for him to handle…the victory…the looks of fear and awe amongst the crowd, including his grandfather whom had the biggest grin he'd ever seen in his life…and the power. He felt like he could do anything with this power: fight devils, fight angels, fight fallen angels, fight monster, fight gods, fight the Devil King himself!

His adrenaline running high, Etherious couldn't help himself before he screamed, "I'M GOING TO BECOME THE DEVIL KING!"

But it was too much for him to handle, especially at such a young age…and he collapsed to the ground before the announcer could announce his victory.

And from that day forward…people would talk about the devil-boy who announced to the Underworld that he would rise to become the Devil King with, unbeknownst to the boy, the power of the Red Dragon Emperor at his side.

But all this was in the past now, and the boy was now a man…attending high school. So, not entirely a man, but a man of sorts. But he was a man in other ways, and to see that, we need only look inside the man's mansion.

Oh yes, you read that correctly: a mansion.

How could someone attending a high school afford such a luxurious pad?

Why? Simply by being engaged to the most wealthy and influential family in the Underworld, the Gremory Family, of course!

How exactly did the devil do this? Well, let us take look back in the not too distant past before checking in on the lewd, soon to be newly-weds.

* * *

_**Gremory Household (in the not too distant past)**_

Rias Gremory sighed to herself as she exited the shower. Her damp, wet hair flicking droplets of water to the floor as she reached for a towel. The demon princess' fingers gripped the white towel from the rack that stood beside her shower and quickly patted her hair to wipe away some of the droplets from her hair. Another sigh escaped her as she wrapped the towel atop her head and reached for another one. The hot shower had steamed up the illustriously decorated bathroom that accompanied her equally luxurious bedroom, as the sister of the Devil King it only made sense that she lived in such a manor, and left her mirror to fogged up to see merely a foggy reflection of herself. Using her left hand, she wiped away some of the fog away from the mirror and saw a beautiful crimson-haired woman staring back at her, smiling devilishly. Her eyes looked over her body and stared at the flawless proportions she had been gifted with thanks to her pure-blood devil genes coursing through her veins. Though she acquired her father's hair and eyes, Rias had definitely gotten her mother's drop-dead gorgeous looks…as well as her mother's rather bodacious bosom to boot. Rising up, her hands cupped her slightly damp, bare breasts and gave them a small squeeze, causing her to moan a bit. _'Still nice and firm…' _Rias thought to herself, giving herself a small smile in the mirror. However, remembering the what event would transpire in an hour, the smile quickly vanished…

…because today she was to be engaged to one of two devils from prestigious, pure-blooded devil families.

The crimson-haired devil sighed again, heavily, causing her breasts to jump upwards and flop down in a sensual motion. Moving herself to the door of her bathroom, she grabbed the handle of it and pushed it open, causing all the steam that had compiled in the room to flow outwards and dissipate slowly. Rias moved slowly like a zombie as she moved to her armoire that kept many of her clothes and pulled it open. Her green-blue eyes traced over the various selection of clothes: shirts, sweaters, vests, skirts, dresses, lingerie (Rias chuckled at imagining her parents, as well as the two potential suitor's and their family's reactions to her walking out in nothing but slutty lingerie), and other various items. _'I'm sure Akeno would whole-heartedly approve of me wearing lingerie today hehehe…I'm glad at least I'll have her along with the rest of my peerage today at this droll affair, along with my brother and parents. With them there, I'm sure Riser Phenex and whoever else the other person is will be sure to be on their best behavior lest the Devil King roast them to cinders with one flick of his hand.' _Another sigh escaped the girl's mouth as her eyes trailed across before seeing a familiar piece of attire. "Oh my…is that my school outfit?" She whispered to herself. Pulling back some of the clothes, she saw a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, along with a magenta skirt with white accents strewn across. A small smile stretched across her face as she touched her fingers across it. For some reason, Rias always felt the most powerful when she was wearing her school outfit. She felt that anything that was possible when she wore her uniform, whether it be acing an exam or fighting a rogue devil or even fighting a god. Confidence oozed from every fiber of her being when she had her school uniform on…and confidence was what she needed most at this most uncertain time in her life.

She hated Riser Phenex with all her heart. Despised him would perhaps be more apt to say. He was nothing but a misogynistic, arrogant, pretentious Devil who looked down on anyone he deemed beneath him, which was practically everyone who had even the slightest drop of "commoner blood" as he dubbed it. Any devil that wasn't pure-blooded was a blight upon the devil race and no right calling themselves "pure devils." Rias rolled her eyes as she pulled her school uniform from her armoire and proceeded to grab some of the rather risqué lingerie to wear underneath it. _'Akeno and I can have a good laugh about what I'm wearing underneath after this stupid event. At least it gives me something to look forward to after I meet Riser and…hmm…what was the other man's name again?' _The crimson-haired princess scratched her head in thought as she tried remembering just who the other suitor her family had drudged up for her to choose as a potential husband. "Hmmm…I haven't the foggiest idea as to what his name was…I think his family's name was…Dragneel though?" Rias said to herself, lightly blushing in embarrassment as at forgetting someone this important right before she was scheduled to meet him face-to-face. "Well…if he's anything like Riser or any of the other high-class devils, I'm sure he's just another pompous ass…but I suppose anyone is better than Riser…" She sighed to herself, misery willowing inside of her as she continued to get ready for what was sure to be the end of her somewhat carefree life, as she moved to get ready for the meeting between the three families.

* * *

_**Inside the Gremory Ceremonial Hall**_

Rias sighed to herself for what seemed like the umpteenth time today as she sat beside her brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, as he sat on the Devil King's throne with his queen, Grayfia Lucifuge, and their son, Millicas Gremory. Her father, Zeoticus Gremory, and mother, Venelana Gremory were standing below the steps that led up to the throne with both Riser's parents, the blonde-haired Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex, while Riser himself stood with his own peerage off to the side of his parents. _'Or, for what they really are, his harem.'_ Rias glared down at the immense size of Riser's peerage, whom were all female, which even included Riser's own little sister, Ravel Phenex. The crimson-haired princess could only suppress a gag and a facepalm at seeing Riser bring his entire harem to his potential fiancée's household. Off to the right side of the room, he could see her own peerage waiting with polite smiles, and were all wearing their school uniforms just like Rias was. Whether it was intentional or not didn't matter to Rias and was just happy to see them here. She gave Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko a little smile and a nod, which the three returned. Returning her gaze to her parents, she saw the other suitor's family, who were indeed called the Dragneel's and saw both rose-haired, bearded Lord Dragneel and black-haired Lady Dragneel conversing with her parents along with the Phenex clan. So far things had stayed relatively civil, but she knew sooner or later someone (mainly Riser) would soon throw everything into chaos.

"AHEM! If I may, Lord and Lady Gremory-" Riser coughed aloud and began walking towards the parents with a cocky smile.

Rias had to fight the urge to roll her eyes as she stared down at the pompous devil walk towards her parents. _'Right on cue…I should've bet Akeno how long it would've taken for Riser to open his big, fat mouth. I could've made some good money.' _

Her brother must've sensed the negative thoughts swirling in his little sister's head and gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." He whispered to her.

"I want it to be over _now_." Rias replied with a stone-faced gaze.

Sirzechs laughed at his younger sister's reply and reached over to pat her knee. "Come now, surely Riser isn't all that bad, is he?"

Rias turned to her brother with an incredulous look. "Surely, you're joking, right?"

Her brother merely smiled in reply. "Why, who wouldn't be head over heels with a man who brings his entire hare-excuse me, I mean, 'peerage' with him to his potential fiancée's household?"

The crimson-haired devil giggled in return as she looked back down towards Riser try to sway her parents. "Oh yes…he's truly a romantic." She replied snidely, resting her hand on top of the armrest and laid her head atop it with a bored expression on her face.

"-if I may, I believe we've waited long enough for Lord and Lady Dragneel's cowardly son-" Riser began before being cut off by Lord Dragneel in a huff.

"My son is no coward! If anything, after that tournament, I'm surprised you had the guts to even show your face to him." Lord Dragneel snarled back at the young Phenex.

Lord Phenex fumed at remembering such an embarrassing defeat for his son and growled towards the elder Dragneel, "Watch your tongue, old man. My son is worth a thousand of you worthless Dragneels! What happened that day tells nothing about my boy's abilities. All it showed was your son's gutless true self by hiding his power for a sneak attack against my son. There was no honor to that fight!"

Rias' ears perked up at the fact of Riser suffering an embarrassing defeat and quickly turned to her brother. "What are they talking about, brother?"

"You mean you don't know? I'm surprised, little sister. I'm sure you would've studied your other suitor's background extensively." The Devil King replied with a faux shocked face.

The crimson-haired devil rolled her eyes at her brother. "I've been dreading this event since our Father and Mother informed me of it. After knowing Riser's background, I could only assume whoever the other was would be just as bad."

Sirzechs merely smiled in response. "Well, I can't say I know the boy much, but from what I've heard he's a bit…well…doesn't exactly follow what makes a 'high-class' devil so to speak."

Rias raised an eyebrow at that. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult directed at him?"

"Well, take this as an example, people often say that Riser follows the ways of what makes a proper 'high-class' devil. So…make of that what you will." Her brother responded with a small smile.

"I see…"

"He's also the Red Dragon Emperor who beat Riser to a bloody pulp a couple years ago." Sirzechs finished with a chuckle.

Rias' eyed widened at hearing that. "Wait…my other suitor…is…the Red Dragon Emperor?" Her mouth dropped at that revelation.

Her brother merely nodded. "The very same. So, after hearing those three pieces of information regarding him, I'd say that at the very least puts him above Riser in this little race."

The crimson-haired woman frowned at her predicament being compared to a race. "Well…as much as I hate being trounced about like a piece of meat, the thought of Riser getting his butt handed to him definitely has me feeling somewhat attracted to the man."

Sirzechs smile widened at hearing that. "Well, I'm sure mother and father will be happy to hear you've made a decision."

Frowning again, Rias replied, "I didn't say that. I just meant that my aversion to meeting this Etherious has waned a bit. Nothing more."

Her older brother cocked his head in response. "Are you sure? I could've sworn I heard wedding bells just a moment ago."

Rias deadpanned in reply. "Grayfia, be a dear and give my brother a proper 'education' on not to tease a woman when she's basically being auctioned off to the highest bidder by her own family."

The silver-haired queen turned towards her sister-in-law and bowed to her. "It would be my pleasure."

Millicas laughed in response. "Haha, Dad. You're in so much trouble!"

Sirzechs could only laugh awkwardly sweatdrop at seeing his wife smile a sickeningly sweet grin to him as a malevolent aura surrounded him.

Chuckling to herself, Rias turned down below to see the parents, along with Riser, still arguing amongst each other. She saw her parents, as well as both Lady Phenex and Lady Dragneel try mediate and calm both the male Phenex's and Lord Dragneel. "Call my son a coward again! Just see what happens!" Lord Dragneel growled towards the two Phenex men.

Lord Phenex merely scoffed. "If your son is truly as brave as you say, then where is he? Hmm? It's been nearly an hour and still he fails to show his face. Perhaps your son has more sense than you and sees that Rias Gremory will obviously choose my son over him. It's the only logical choice!"

Lord Dragneel opened his mouth to say something, but held back at looking around and noting that his son was indeed not around yet. Thankfully, his wife quickly stepped in, "Please, forgive my son Lord and Lady Gremory. He's always had trouble…staying on a timetable. Our son doesn't mean to show any disrespect, but-"

"But nothing!" Riser interrupted angrily. "I'm here and he isn't. If this boy doesn't even care enough to show up on time to such an important event, then surely he's too inept and incapable of rising to become the Devil King!"

"I think you mean marrying my daughter, Riser Phenex." Venelena Gremory said, an irritated tone in her words.

Lady Phenex quickly came to the aid of her son, while also elbowing him in irritation. "Forgive my son. That's what he meant. Marrying your daughter doesn't necessarily mean that he's become the Devil King-"

"But it does put me in a better succession state than others of course." Lord Phenex said, interrupting his wife.

This time it was Zeoticus who gave the man a rather vexed look. "Lord Phenex, we are not here to decide who and who isn't to become the next Devil King. We're here to talk about who is to marry my daughter."

"Against her wishes…" Rias muttered, getting a small look from her brother. "It's true…" She responded.

Sirzechs merely patted his sister's knee once more. "Don't worry, I have a feeling that by the end of the day, you'll be more than happy with your future."

"Okay, so you'll be marrying Riser in my place?" Rias replied, getting a chuckle from Grayfia and Millicas.

Her brother merely smiled and turned back to the arguing parents below. "Just sit back and watch."

Rias merely sighed and did what her brother asked. _'This is probably the closest I've ever been to praying for a miracle from God…but hey, if ya get me out of this, big guy, I promise to give any Angels that come into Kuoh town a warm welcome and a place to stay whenever they want.' _A small shock was sent to her head, most likely for the prayer she just sent to Heaven, causing her to scrunch her face in pain. Looking around to see if any type of miracle had taken place, she sighed once more and began to accept her fate as-

_**CRASH**_

The ceiling above everyone suddenly broke apart, causing a large hole to be ripped open. All of the parents quickly ran for cover, while both Rias' and Riser's peerage quickly readied themselves for whatever opponent that had crashed into the Gremory's household. Rias quickly shot up from up her seat and was about to run down to assist her peerage before turning to see her brother act as if nothing had happened. _'Why…why isn't he reacting?' _She thought to herself as she turned back to the dust that was billowing from where the person or object had crashed into. Looking closely, she could've sworn she saw a person…or rather two people? "Hold everyone! Let's see just who we're dealing with first." She yelled at both peerages before turning back to the dust.

"URGH! When I find out who dropped onto me, I swear I'll kill them!" A voice yelled from inside the dust.

Rias recognized that voice. "Riser?"

"Oh shit! Is that who I dropped on to? Haha oh damn! Whoops!" Another voice echoed from inside the dust, but one that Rias didn't recognize.

However, both Lord and Lady Dragneel did recognize it. "Son, is that you?" Lady Dragneel asked aloud.

Slowly, the dust began to dissipate as it revealed what looked to be a spiky, rose-haired boy in what looked to be a- "Kuoh uniform?" Rias whispered to himself.

Sirzechs chuckled in response. "Surprise!"

The spiky-haired boy beamed at his mom and dad as he lay sprawled across the ground on top of- "Oh shit, hey Riser! Man, I haven't seen you since…wait when was the last time I saw you?"

Riser fumed at hearing that and quickly pushed the boy off of him and stood up while dusting himself off. "You mean you really don't remember?"

Following the young Phenex's lead, Etherious shot up from the floor and went to hug his mother and father. "Um…were you at Beelzebub's 350th birthday party?"

"No." Riser scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Awesome! Neither was I. Honestly, I don't even think he's 350…ah well! That doe-EHOW!" Etherious screamed out in pain as his mother pulled him by the ear and dragged him to both the Gremory parents. "Owowowowowowow! Mom, that really hurts!"

"Good!" Lady Dragneel said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Now I want you to apologize for wasting the Gremory family's valuable time! And then, march up those steps and apologize to Rias for also being late!" She quickly bowed along with her husband towards the Gremory family in an apologetic fashion.

Rubbing his ear, the spiky-haired devil-boy bowed his head towards the Gremory parents. "Hehe I uh…I'm sorry for being so late to the party. I got a little caught up doing something important, but as soon as I saw what time it was, I got the first portal to Hell and sped over here as fast as I could." Etherious laughed, scratching his head.

Venelana patted the boy's shoulder. "I see…well it must've been something very important if it would keep you from the most beautiful woman in the Underworld." She laughed, causing Rias to blush immensely at her mother's words.

Etherious chuckled bashfully. "Well, it's important to me anyways, but I swear I didn't do it on purpose!"

Zeoticus followed suit with his wife and gave the boy a friendly smile. "While I do enjoy good punctuality in a man, I know your father and mother would never raise a liar for a son. If what you say is true, then I'll take you at your word."

Etherious bowed back to the man. "Thank you very much sir. I really appreciate it." He then quickly bowed to the Phenex clan in response and also apologized to them. "Please excuse my tardiness. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting."

Lord Phenex crossed his arms in a huff. "You most certainly did keep us waiting for nearly an hour, _boy_. If this was my daughter you were courting, I'd have had you thrown out of here the second you showed your face."

Etherious merely smiled back at the man. "I see. Well, then allow me to apologize to your daughter for that hypothetical scenario." He then turned to Lady Phenex and grabbed her hand and bowed. "Please excuse me, daughter of Lord Phenex. I would never wish to stand up any woman as lovely as you."

Hearing that, Lady Phenex fanned her face with a blush. "Why, as flattered as I am to be mistaken for my daughter, I'm afraid to say I'm not her. I'm her mother." She pointed to the blonde girl with the pig-tails and pink, frilly dress standing with Riser's peerage. "That would actually be our daughter."

Etherious stared at the blushing girl whose attention everyone in the room was on and looked back at Lady Phenex. "Are ya sure you two ain't twin sisters or something?"

Lady Phenex blushed once more. "My-my, Lady Dragneel, I didn't know was such a charmer." She smiled, lightly pushing away the boy in a playful manner.

The devil-boy merely scratched his head in response. "Just being honest." He then turned to Riser. "Hey, Riser! When did you get here?"

Riser's eye twitched at hearing that. "I've been here the entire time."

Etherious gave him a surprised look. "Really? Are you sure?"

"…You _landed_ on top of me." Riser said through gritted teeth. He pointed to the open hole in the ceiling. "You came in through that hole!"

The rose-haired devil looked upwards and cocked his head. "Oh yeah…guess that did happen." He said, shrugging his shoulders before moving to Riser's little sister, causing Riser to fume at being insulted.

Etherious walked over and bowed to Ravel Phenex. "Sorry for making you and your family wait to long. Hope ya can forgive me hehe."

Ravel looked to her father and saw the angry look on his face and quickly adopted the same look. "W-Well you should be sorry. Any true high-class devil would've arrived here on time just like we did! Y-You should be ashame-"

"Okay, I'm bored talking to you now!" Etherious said with a bored look and turned to Riser's peerage.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" Ravel growled towards the devil.

"Wow, so Riser brought his whole harem with him to meet his potential future fiancée, eh?" The rose-haired devil turned to the blonde-haired devil and gave him a thumbs up. "Reeeeeeeeeeal classy, man! I'm sure she's already head over heels for ya!" Etherious said with a sarcastic smile and a wink, causing both Riser and Lord Phenex to grit their teeth at the boy. Skipping happily, the devil then made his way towards Rias' own peerage. "Wooooooooooow, so are you Rias' harem? Because if so, I'm totally okay with that, but I just wanna know who's a top and who's a bottom? Spoiler alert: I'm both." Etherious chuckled with a wink.

Akeno chuckled with a smile. "My, aren't you adorable. I can be whatever you want me to be, sweetie."

Kiba chuckled awkwardly as he responded, "Haha…um…we're just her peerage. Nothing more."

Koneko just gave him a stoic look. "If you ever hurt Rias, I'll break your fucking neck."

Etherious nodded at each of their comments. "I see. I'll take each of your comments and store them in my memory bank." He turned to Akeno, "playful." He then turned to Kiba, "honest." And then he turned to Koneko, "fucking terrifying…but strangely adorable."

"…That's about accurate." Rias muttered to herself as she watched the strange devil walk around the group of people and saw how he interacted with them. _'My brother was right…he's not exactly what you'd expect from a "high-class" devil. He doesn't seem rather pompous or condescending, but he does seem a little cocky and flirty. Not necessarily a bad thing I suppose…but still…' _

"Excuse me?" A voice called to her, startling Rias out of her thoughts. The crimson-haired princess looked up to see the rose-haired devil look down at her as he stood in front of her. He then quickly bowed as low as he could go and said, "And out of all the people here…I owe the biggest apology to you. Please, forgive me for my lateness. I meant no disrespect. I really did have something important to do."

Rias looked around the room and quickly gathered her wits before she could make a fool of herself. "Well…I really don't like being kept waiting. If you would tell me just what was so important, then perhaps I could understand and forgive why you were so late."

Etherious raised himself up from his bowing position and gave the princess a smile that almost made her blush. "Someone needed help…so I helped them."

Rias raised an eyebrow. "A devil needed your help here?"

Etherious shook his head. "Nah, not here." He pointed to both his and her school uniforms. "I was hanging around the school because I accidentally forgot my scarf there." The rose-haired demon smiled, pulling a black and white scarf from the inside of his blazer and wrapped it around his neck.

The crimson-haired princess cocked her head to her side. "So…you kept me, my family, the Phenex family, and your own family waiting…for a scarf?"

Scratching his head, Etherious chuckled, "Hehehe, it's an important memento from my grandfather. He gave it to me a long time ago before he…well before he passed on. I promised to him that I'd always wear this until I…hehe…well until I fulfill the dream we shared. I didn't want anyone to steal it so I had to rush back to the school and before ya know it, I was already late." The devil caressed the scarf softly as he stared downwards. "I don't really expect you to understand…but I really am sorry for being late." He said to her with an apologetic smile.

Rias stared at him for a while, looking for any hint of deception, but didn't see a hint of any of it. She looked into his dark, black eyes and found herself getting lost inside of them. They seemed so kind and full of warmth, which was the complete opposite when she looked into Riser's eyes. A smile formed on her face as she asked, "You said you shared a dream with your grandfather…what was it?"

Etherious smiled at hearing that. "Promise you won't laugh?"

Rias smiled in return. "I don't like to make promises I can't keep, but I'll try to keep it as quiet as possible if I do laugh."

Etherious chuckled at hearing that. "Honesty…I like that." He nodded a couple of times before turning away from her to look at her brother. Lowering his head and taking a deep breath, the rose-haired devil looked up and gave Rias' brother a determined look, "Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans, and current Devil King of the Underworld. You know who I am?"

Sirzechs Lucifer smiled in response and nodded his head. "I'd be a poor king if I didn't know a potential challenger when I saw one. Especially if they scream in front of a rather large audience about their future ambitions." He replied, smiling at seeing Riser Phenex flinch at remembering the events that Sirzechs was mentioning.

Rias cocked her head in confusion at what was going on, but continued listening.

"Sirzechs…I made a promise to my grandpa Igneel that one day I'd grow strong enough to one day attain the dream we share. The dream my grandfather dreamed since he was a boy. I swore to him that I'd uphold that dream and carry on our family's legacy and bring honor to my family! I've trained every day since the day I could walk…I've climbed mountains with my bare hands, fought vampires, fought ice women, fought succubi, fought ogres, fought devils, fought werewolves, fought armies of plant beasts, fought witches, hell I've even fought a dragon all for the sole purpose of one day meeting you face-to-face. I've fought through Hell every day of my life to attain the strength I have today, and I'll continue fighting until the day I die to achieve my dream. I want you to know that I respect you and your family…but I swear to you and everyone else in this room…Hell…God can listen to this too if he wants, I will fight with everything I have to reach forward and become what I was always meant to be. I've sacrificed quite a bit already…" Etherious said, gripping his left hand tightly.

"_**Do you desire power?"**_

"_**Do you desire more power? Or will you run away crying once more, boy?"**_

"_**Does it matter? I am a being that is offering you a chance to fulfill your dream, boy. Trust me, or do not. Either choice will lead you to victory or defeat. Make your choice quickly, boy. Or will you fail your grandfather like so many others?"**_

"_GET UP, NATSU! I BELIEVE IN YOU! FULFILL OUR DREAM! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU'RE THE HOPE OF THE DRAGNEEL CLAN! THE FUTURE DEVIL KING!"_

'_Grandpa Igneel…I promise you…'_

Gritting his teeth together into a cocky grin, his left arm transformed from a normal arm into a red, dragon-like scale mail arm that pointed itself straight into the current Devil Lord's face and screamed aloud, "I WILL SURPASS YOU AND BECOME THE DEVIL KING!"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! Phew…7k words. And here I was saying I was gonna start writing shorter chapters for my stories. Well, for the record, I am, but since I had to introduce a lot of his cuz Natsu doesn't exist in this universe (unfortunately cuz I'd like him a lot more than Issei. I don't hate Issei or anything, but I mean…c'mon! Natsu would be a waaaaaaaaaaaaaay better protagonist than Issei. At least imo). Sheesh, tbh, I really wanted to get to some smut in this chapter, and I kinda teased it in the beginning here, but I'll try to get to it next chapter. After Etherious has a little rematch with Riser…oops! Spoiler alert! But I mean…c'mon…of course Etherious has to lay the smackdown on Riser. I skipped over the last time cuz Natsu couldn't control his latent Red Dragon Emperor power before, but years have passed and, as he said in his speech at the end, he's gotten much more powerful. Now then, some of you all are probably wondering… "BUT WHAT ABOUT THE ROSARIO VAMPIRE CHARACTERS! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS A TRIPLE CROSSOVER! Well, if y'all were reading intently, you might have noticed some…shall we say Easter eggs planted in that speech concerning the other 1/3 of this crossover. Hint: Yokai races *wink wink***

**But hey, I've been wanting to write this story for the loooooooooooooooongest time! I swear you all have no idea. This story has been on the backburner for a while, but finally I was like, "FUCKING YOLO! I'M WRITING THIS STORY! I DON'T GIVE A FUUUUUUUUCK! XD" So well, here I am now. It's been a long time coming. I fucking love High School DxD! It's a guilty pleasure of mine. And hey, Natsu is a demon in FT canon…so shit, it's like a match-made in heaven. Like I said before, this fic is gonna be smut-centric with Etherious getting stronger and stronger while amassing a big ass harem (even bigger than Issei's most likely) and just having a good ol' time.**

**So, hey, if you're excited about that, then please give me some positive reinforcement (cuz it make me happy and keeps me wanting to write) and please leave a FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND A REVIEWWWWW!**


End file.
